


Cas is a robot, no really, he's a robot and Dean didn't get that waffle maker like he originally wanted.

by dirtylittlewar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, mentions of Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlewar/pseuds/dirtylittlewar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robot AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is a robot, no really, he's a robot and Dean didn't get that waffle maker like he originally wanted.

"It doesn't eat."

"The higher the chance you won't forget to feed it and accidentally kill it."

"He doesn't sleep."

"I think hibernation mode constitutes as sleeping?" Technically. 

"Sammy, he won't stop staring."

He can hear Dean breathe angrily through his mouth now. "Maybe his eyelids are malfunctioning? I bought you a ten year warranty so you can---"

"Goddamnit, why didn't you just get me a Roomba like a normal person? I don't want a fucking," Dean motions erratically towards the object in question, before realizing the gesture goes completely unseen. He hates the physical restrictions long distance phone calls represent. "the equivalent of a toaster with free will. Don't tell me you forgot about Terminator and Robo Cop?"

Sam's already waiting for the tangent about Sky Net but he's pretty sure Dean is avoiding key phrases in case he severely offends Castiel. Or he believes he'll accidentally trigger a kill all humans operation program.

"So take him back to whatever electronics department you got him from and get me store credit instead."


End file.
